


Secrets on the Ice

by bubblycosmos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Ice Skating, Levi Has OCD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has PTSD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Lots of POVs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Slight Canon Divergence, They all need therapy, figure skating, these kids need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblycosmos/pseuds/bubblycosmos
Summary: Being a professional ice skater on the German National Team has it's many issues that the old and the new competitors have to navigate. All the while dealing with their own set of obstacles.The ice skating AU I decided to write.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Furlan Church & Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Secrets on the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be. But here we go.
> 
> → Disclaimer: I know nothing about figure skating and things, so let me know if there is something I have to change. My only real source of figure skating was Yuri on Ice!! and competitions that might play on the TV.  
> → Disclaimer: Some of the characters are dead, but I kept others for the purpose of the story.  
> → Disclaimer: I switch between POVs a lot for the sake of the plot, as I want to show each and every one of their stories. (It will stay in 3rd person but will switch between the different people)  
> → Disclaimer: will include mentions of PTSD and traumatic events, as well as gangs, death, blood and car crashes. There will also be flashbacks and descriptive mentions of these events. I will add more disclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, do NOT read if this triggers you in any way.

**EREN POV**

Eren ran through the parking lot, ignoring his friends shouts of worry. He carried his skating bag over his shoulder, his skates thudding against his side in a familiar way. He ran into the ice rink, grinning from ear to ear. He hadn’t been able to stop smiling ever since he’d received the news. It had come in an email, a message from the Head Coach of the German National Figure Skating Team, Erwin Smith. It mentioned that he had been one of the people chosen to come and do a trial period with the team. If they thought he was good enough, he would be able to join and represent Germany throughout the world. Eren had shouted with glee, leaping into the air. He had gotten even more excited when he saw that Mikasa and Armin had received the same message.

They ran through the lobby, seeing the short, light ginger-haired receptionist watch them go by with wide, amber eyes. She called out to them, only to be ignored. Eren ran into the stadium, excitement bubbling through him. He heard music playing over the speakers, it was a slow, sad song. The mellow beats making their way into his ears. On the ice, a figure glided their way across the rink. Arms swirling. Body twisting. Feet gracefully sliding against the ice. Eren watched, entranced, as the figure preformed a quadruple salchow, their body flying through the air. They reached a height that Eren had only ever hoped to reached. The figure landed, moving gently from their jump and skated their way across the ice.

“Wow.” Eren was pulled from his trance, he looked over to his right to see Armin. He was gazing at the figure, blue eyes wide. His blonde hair tucked neatly into his maroon knitted hat. His beige winter jacket pulled tightly, zipped up to keep him warm. He wore a pair of thick, black, fuzzy leggings and a pair of black converses on his feet. A black backpack was sitting comfortably between his shoulder blades. His hands tucked into his jacket’s pockets, no doubt nervously twitching.

Eren heard a scoff to his left. He looked over and saw his sister Mikasa frowning at the skating figure. Her black hair was starting to get a little longer, reaching past her shoulders. Her bangs slightly covering her gray eyes. Her pale skin a stark contrast to her hair. She wore a pair of black earmuffs, and her red scarf. She wore a white coat with faux fur around the hood. A pair of black leggings and black trainers. Hanging from her shoulder, was a black gym bag.

“What’s wrong, Mikasa?” Eren asked.

“I don’t like him.” She replied, eyes narrowing at the figure who was now completing a triple flip.

“Mikasa, we don’t even know who it is. How can you say you don’t like them?” Eren was used to Mikasa’s strong, independent and protective personality. But this time, there was something off.

The black-haired girl shrugged, “Bad vibes.”

Armin had remained silent, watching the skater loop around. Completing a set of spins and showing off their impressive footwork. His eyes widened in understand and excitement, “Hold on! Eren! We do know this skater! We’ve never met them in person, but we like to watch his performances. It’s Levi!”

Eren’s own eyes widened in recognition, “Oh my god. No way.”

Upon closer inspection, they could see that it was indeed their favorite skater of all time. They could make out the black hair that was messily pulled into a small ponytail, small strands falling into his eyes. The thin black gloves on his hands. A tight, black activewear shirt that hugged his muscles and sleeves that stopped short of his elbows. Black leggings that hugged the curves of his legs. The skates, which they had seen often, black and well taken care off, on his feet. He looked in even shorter in person, reaching only a foot above the height of the boards.

“I didn’t think we were actually going to see him! I thought we’d be training at a separate arena, away from the bigshots.” If Eren had been excited before, he was practically shaking with anticipation.

“The coach might want to see what we’re like with our fellow teammates, like how we interact with them.” Armin suggested. He personally didn’t think he deserved to be here. An opportunity like this must go to someone with the skills and determination. In Armin’s eyes, he had none of that. Sure, he loved figure skating. He loved to hear his skates dig grooves into the ice. He loved stepping out onto the rink. He loved twisting his body and showing his natural, and practiced, flexibility. He loved leaping into the air and taking flight, feeling as free as a bird. He loved every aspect of it. But, to him, the idea of making the German National Team was next to zero. He felt small and talentless compared to people like Eren, Mikasa and even the famous Levi. He knew that he would probably not make the team.

Armin was pulled from his spiraling thoughts by Eren who casually nudged his shoulder, “You’ll do fine with the social thing! You’ve always had a natural knack for leading others.”

The blonde-haired boy laughed halfheartedly, “Yeah, I guess.”

“You know what I’m happy about? The fact that there’s no Horseface in sight.” Eren felt relaxed without the sight of his old rival. The two had always competed against each other.

“How many times do I have to tell you, my name’s Jean not Horseface,” The three jumped in surprise, whirling around. Standing there, was the tall, long-faced Jean Kirschtein. He wore an olive-green beanie over his ash-brown hair. A brown coat zipped up high. A pair of gray activewear leggings on his legs. Gray running shoes were on his feet, not too clean but not too dirty. Across his shoulders was an olive-green gym bag, no doubt carrying his skates and other necessities. The tall boy glanced at each of them in turn, “Looking good Mikasa.” The girl scoffed, turning away from Jean. Eren’s mouth dropped open in shock. Armin’s nervous fingers twitched uncontrollably.

“What are you doing here Horseface?” Eren asked, his voice rising two octaves from shock.

“I’m here because I got an email asking me to come try for the German National team. What about you?” Jean carried himself with pride, looking down his nose at the others.

“Same thing,” Eren and Jean proceeded to have a stare down, glaring at each other. Tension filled the air, so heavy you couldn’t cut it with a knife, “There’s no way that you were able to make it. Why would they let a horse compete in figure skating?” Eren finally said, after several tense seconds.

“Again, with the horse jokes, you have to come up with something else. I’ve heard them all. You should be more creative.” Jean scowled his voice rising slightly.

“Oh yeah? Well maybe you should work on you’re skating ability so that you won’t suck so much.”

“I’ve been asked to join the German National team, dumbass. You should work on your teamwork skills, angry gerbil.”

“Did you just call me a hamster? I’m not small!”

“Gerbil. Compared to me, you’re an ant.”

“There’s not that much difference!”

Jean scoffed, “That’s what she said.”

Eren clenched his teeth before launching himself at his ash-brown-haired rival. The two continued to shout insults at each other. Swearing and cursing each other. Armin and Mikasa attempted to separate the two with no success.

“Oi, brats! Shut your mouths. Some people are trying to practice and don’t want you spouting shit.”

The four froze at the angry voice coming from behind them. Slowly they turned their heads, meeting the gaze of a very angry, short, black-haired man. His arms crossed, eyes narrowed, mouth pulled in a frown. He stood, leaning his weight on one foot, waiting for the ‘brats’ before him to scatter.

Armin cleared his throat, “S-sorry, sir. T-there was a small misunderstanding.”

The man grunted, “What are you doing here anyways? Little shits like you shouldn’t be here. This rink isn’t open to the public.”

“We’re here because we got invited to come for a trial period with the National Team. We aren’t brats or little shits,” Eren said proudly. _You’re the one who’s little, w_ as what he wanted to add but thought otherwise.

“ _Tch_. Whatever. Just go see Erwin then, you can ask Petra where his office is.” The black-haired man turned and stalked away.

“That’s why I don’t like him.” Mikasa muttered, eyes glaring at the departing back of the man.

“He’s a lot meaner than I thought he was going to be.” Jean said.

“We should go find Coach Smith’s office now.” Armin suggested.

The four headed back into the lobby, asking the kind receptionist where the office was, “Down the hall first door on your right. Also, don’t take what Levi said to heart. He’s like that with everyone. I’m Petra, by the way. It’s nice to meet you all.” the receptionist smiled warmly. Her amber-colored eyes bright and friendly. Her shoulder-length light ginger hair was pulled back into a small bun. She wore a gray knitted sweater and light blue jeans.

The rookies thanked her and introduced themselves before departing, following Petra’s instructions to reach the office. Tentatively, they knocked on the wood. A deep voice beckoned them inside. They slowly opened the door and was met with a very crowded office space. Several people were squished into the small room. There were trophy selves along the walls and some pictures as well, showing smiling faces and happy moments. A desk sat on an angle in the corner, diagonal from the door. Behind the desk, which took up a large part of the room, a large man was sitting. He had blonde hair that was neatly parted to the left. His icy blue eyes a prominent feature on his face. He wore a gray t-shirt with a black jacket over top. Upon first glance, Eren noticed the significant lack of the man’s right arm, the sleeve of the jacket limp on that side.

In front of the desk stood a small girl. She had long blonde hair that lay loosely against her back, a pair of white earmuffs on her head. She wore a pink parka and black activewear leggings. Her shoes a pair of white and pink trainers. On her back, a pastel blue backpack sat comfortably, small pins and keychains hanging from it. Standing behind her, was a tall and slender girl. She had brown hair that was parted down the middle and tied back into a ponytail, two strands framing either side of her face. She had intimidating gold eyes and seemed to be sizing the newcomers up. She wore a pair of black earmuffs and a black parka. Her leggings were a pale gray, standing out against her mostly black outfit. She wore black running shoes and carried a gray gym bag over her shoulder.

Farthest from the door were three others. One was a girl with reddish brown hair that sat in a ponytail that reached the base of her neck. Her bangs were parted on either side of her face, reaching mid neck. Her light brown eyes eager and warm. She wore a light brown knitted hat and a black puffy jacket. Around her neck was a gray-brown scarf, wrapped around only once. She wore pale blue, activewear leggings and white shoes. She carried a red backpack that looked surprisingly full, with what, Eren had no idea. On her right was a man wearing a mustard yellow, knitted hat covering his lack of hair, only a small amount of gray hair, that was shaven, was visible. His hazel eyes showing his obvious anxiety. He wore a thin brown coat and black leggings. On his feet were a pair of brown running shoes, slightly worn. Over his shoulder was a yellow gym bag, matching his hat. On the other side of the girl stood a scared looking boy. He wore a forest green beanie over his parted black hair. Freckles dotted his face bringing more emphasis and brought people to look into his light brown eyes. He wore a yellow parka, red leggings, and black trainers. He carried a yellow backpack. He looked friendly and kind.

Closest to the door stood a woman who glared at the four newcomers who had entered. She had blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail, fringe falling into her face. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to analyzing everything she saw. She wore a white ball cap and a white coat with faux fur around the collar. And a pair of light gray athletic leggings and white running shoes. She carried a dark red backpack.

Near the woman was two men. One of them was very tall and slender. With short black hair under a black ball cap. He had light green eyes and thin eyebrows. He wore a maroon, plaid scarf around his neck and a gray, wool jacket. He also wore a pair of black leggings and black trainers. He carried with him a maroon backpack. The man beside him had short blonde hair and harsh, secretive gold eyes. He was fairly tall with very broad shoulders. He wore a dark gray scarf that wasn’t wrapped around his neck and a black puffy coat. And a pair of black leggings and black trainers. Over his shoulder sat a dark gray gym bag.

“Ah, welcome! Come in, come in. I’m so glad you made it. Now that you’re all here, let’s get down to business.” The man behind the desk said, a small smile on his face.


End file.
